Are you up for it?
by Souldin
Summary: With nothing to do one day Kirby invites Ike to take part in a 3 minute Multi-Man Brawl however Ike has doubts on whether the little puffball has what it takes for the job.


_**After a long time since it's announcement I give you Are You Up For It, delayed only because I decided to turn this fanfic into a birthday fic for my younger brother, PICKLED CHEESE! So when you review be sure to wish him a happy brithday, he'd like that. **_

_**Aside from being a birthday fic this oneshot must also be noted for the fact that the majority of it is an actual battle that I spent the time to write up as much of the details as I believed nessacary. You wouldn't belive how much detail there is in a 3 minute multi man brawl. The battle itself was done by me as Kirby and my little brother as Ike (our favourite characters) in order to unlock one of the challenges and it was so much fun I decided to write a fanfic on it, practising a new method of writing (recording actual battles and then fleshing out details and including possible character interactions).**_

**_Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated as always and I hope you enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Are You Up For It?**_

Ike sighed deeply as he looked up at the large computer monitor before him. Despite the mercenary once being unfamiliar with the vast array of electronics set up around the castle he had soon adjusted to them and right now he could tell that he was free for the day. No matches, no fights, no brawls, nothing. He wasn't even assigned any jobs or chores for the day or at least according to the monitor that soundlessly displayed a list of duties for the day. So here our mercenary is without anything to do and already bored through his skull.

"Might as well check out the place." Ike said to himself before letting out another, quieter sigh.

Ike proceeded to trot through the rich, creamy halls his gaze wandered, seeing through the passing windows to take note of the other side of the vastly occupied building. The exterior architecture was much like a grand medieval castle but was betrayed by the technologically advance interior that the smashers abode. This seemed to work out well for all the smashers allowing both the old age and new age smashers to get along well in their environment. So as Ike walked through the once unusual hallways of the smash mansion (despite clearly being a castle it was called smash mansion due to the fact that it rolled on the tongue better than smash castle) he was pleased by the reminiscent scenery.

The Greil mercenary had continued his leisurely pace, losing himself in his thoughts of what to do, leaving him unprepared for the sudden fall he was about to take.

"Poyo!" Yelled a high pitched voice as Ike's leg bumped into something and made him topple over headfirst.

Ike groaned as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling when he heard a quiet moan nearby. Rolling over onto his stomach the swordsman stared at the poor puffball the mercenary just recently tripped over. Kirby shook his head, a slight bump on his forehead as he rubbed it with his fin like hands.

"Sorry about that Kirby." Said Ike upon coming to the realisation that the reason he fell was because he had tripped over Kirby.

Kirby noticed the fellow fighter before him and seemed to forget the injury and accident in an instant as he bounded towards Ike going "Poyo, poyo."

"Well..." Ike began as he rose up from the ground and taking a hold of his sword "It seems you're okay then."

Starting to walk off, Ike was suddenly jerked backwards, a certain puffball having pulled on his cape.

"Poyo!" Kirby chirped as Ike tugged on his cape.

"Hey, let go of my cape already." Ike protested but Kirby refused to back down as the tug-of-war began between the two smashers.

"Oh, what is it you want?" Ike sighed, letting go of his cape and yielding.

Kirby just smiled, hopping up and down as he tugged gently on the warriors red cape once more and began to run off down a corridor. Ike just stared at the direction Kirby went until the warpstar flying warrior peeked from behind the corridor and waved his fin like arms. Kirby ran off down the corridor as Ike muttered to himself.

"I guess he wants me to follow him."

The Greil mercenary began to follow, walking down the various yellow painted corridors of the castle. It was a dull yellow, not too bright to upset those who prefer the darkness, but still a vibrant enough of a colour to please those who like the light. Kirby would dash forward with a burst of speed but only go a short distance before stopping, looking behind him to make sure Ike was following.

Eventually the pink bubbly hero of Dreamland had reached his desired destination with Ike in tow. A small room wired to and through with electronics, an electric blue colour lining the walls (or what could be seen of them). Taking up most of the room was a large capsule shaped machine with two smaller capsules attached by pipes on either side as well as a small computer terminal in-between them.

Ike perked an eye up at the transporter for the STADIUM, the location and use of the electronics clearly printed onto the machine itself. The STADIUM was not used a great deal, though sometimes the match schedules will have a home-run or target smash contest to spice things up and more eager smashers would test themselves with the multi-man brawl.

Meanwhile Kirby had run up to the terminal, hopping up onto the stand to be able to press the buttons necessary. Ike strolled over, in no need to rush, and asked his puffball companion "So what do want to do then? Home-run bat contest I take it."

Everyone in the mansion knew Kirby liked the sandbags a lot as often in battle he would stop fighting and head off towards the sandbag to pummel it. This was most likely cause the sandbag would always yield food for the little guy to snack on when struck and even though the Home-run contest did not give food as a reward, the other smashers always felt inclined to reward Kirby with some whenever he got a high score.

Surprising the warrior though Kirby shook from side to side, inclining no, as he then pointed at his selection and said "100 man poyo."

Ike raised a brow at this and saw that the dreamlander had indeed chosen the multi-man brawl. Furthermore he had chosen for him and Ike to do the 100 multi-man brawl.

"Well I've done multi-man brawl before but..." Ike began to say as he looked over at Kirby who looked back at him quizzically "Are you up for it?"

To this Kirby responded with a nod and a cheerful "Yep."

Dashing over to the nearest capsule and entering through the sliding doors, Ike allowed himself to smirk a little as he watched the eager Kirby bound forth, and then proceeded to the other capsule. With both fighters in the capsules and the activity set, the machine began to hum and the capsules began to glow.

* * *

All Ike could see at first was light, his only view in the midst of being warped to the battle field that was known only to be a small arena floating in the sky. Slowly though his sight became clear and colours flooded into his vision as he approached the top platform. Ike materialised, a magic circle beneath him and his ears picked up the sounds of the announcers booming three and his ally Kirby landing to the stage via his warpstar. The time for the match was close but already the two fighters were prepped, used to the familiar sights of the wide ranging mountainside in the distant and the small greenery that adorned the stage they focused solely on where their foes would appear from.

"Go!" The announcer cried out and the match began.

Ike ran forth, leaping over to the platform below him and began to ready his Eruption attack. The yellow alloy came from above and the attack was unleashed, only for it to miss the alloy which had been pushed aside by a flying green sphere. For you see when Ike ran forth Kirby had rolled back and kicked the arriving green alloy, but the attack made the spiralling enemy bump into Ike's prey along the way. The mercenary thought little of this as he jumped up and twirled his sword round in one hand, striking and eliminating the yellow alloy. Ike looked back at Kirby, who bowed somewhat as an apology.

"Just try not to do it again." Ike shrugged, believing the incident insignificant to bring up as a complaint.

Next came a green alloy, falling from the sky, but this one was of no concern to Ike as he struck it a heavy blow, and immediately took out an oncoming female figured alloy with his eruption attack. A tall, well muscled alloy, known as a red alloy, decided to try and avenge its comrade but noticed in his run up the stance the opponent had opted. As the alloy came close Ike threw Ragnell up into the air, leaping up to the golden sword to grab hold of it once more and slam his foe down to the floor. Or that was the plan at least, however the red alloy had seen the Aether attack coming and escaped from its finishing downward slice, thus escaping knockback and knock out.

"You aren't escaping this time." Ike murmured quietly as a yellow and green alloy sailed past the blast line courtesy of Kirby. The blue haired warrior swung his broadsword into the floored masculine alloy and sent it off the stage. Concentrating on finishing the red alloy while it was down would be thought wise by most but Ike saw that he shouldn't have done so without checking who was approaching, in this instance a blue alloy had leaped above ready to strike.

Good thing it was not a solo match as Kirby came to help, rising above the blue alloy and kicking it down onto the very platform Ike was on with a series of rapid kicks. Wasting no time Ike impaled the blue coated fighting golem with his burning sword and released a fiery explosion in the form of his Eruption. A Yellow alloy materialised above Ike, entering the arena only to have Kirby rapidly kick him from above and blasted away by Ike's Eruption.

Ike looked over to his smaller, pinker ally who had dropped onto the top platform and nodded, to whom the dreamlander responded by jumping with joy. The Fire Emblem protagonist turned to face a livid green and red alloy combo but dealt them a quick blow of his heavy blade before a chance to attack could arise for the opponents. Meanwhile a red and blue alloy comically chased the Warpstar riding hero across the stage.

"_What on earth is Kirby doing?_" Ike thought to himself, noticing then that the little guy had been cornered and was about to assist but did not notice the yellow and green alloy sneaking up on him from below. Caught unaware, Ike was smacked on the chin by the green alloy's minature foot, his metallic body jumping up from below to attack, but due to not following through with the attack Ike quickly regained composure and struck back with Aether, sending the green alloy along with the sword, up into the air. Coming down with his oppenent the move was also able to take out the other sneaking foe with the final slam of Ragnell. The two nuisances dealt with, the Griel mercenary looked round the morning bathed arena for more alloys but instead spotted his partner, and ascended to aid him.

Ike arrived on the top platform as Kirby knocked away a red alloy with his trusted wooden hammer.

"Kirby fine, poyo!" Kirby exclaimed upon seeing Ike.

"I know." Ike said as three alloys came swooping down only for them to be struck by a raised sword that knocked them away with relative ease.

The hero went on to try and score another kill by slicing upwards at a defenceless blue alloy but this resulted in the alloy being struck by a plummeting stone. Kirby had used his Stone attack to strike an idling yellow alloy but came crushing down on the knocked blue as well, stealing Ike's kill from him.

This bothered the mercenary little, as the kills were not given out as individuals but as a team and so made no difference who dealt the finishing blows. With this in mind the bluenette carried on with the fight, swinging his sword and dishing out slow but strong slices.

"Ike!" Kirby called out to the warrior who turned to see the smaller fighter running up to a similarly heighted green alloy, and proceeded to spin round on his head and kick at his opponent. This however had only grazed the lifeless foe but the momentum was enough for Ike to reach with his broadsword and swing forth at the alloy. Having dealt with all the current fighters that infested the stone paths of the floating island, the two hoped for a slight breather but not even a moments rest was granted. Kirby waggled his fin hand and Ike looked up to where the puffball was pointing, seeing a newly spawned combatant land behind him. A red blur soon sailed off the stage as Ike wasted no time in slashing the sneaking foe with steeled sword and significant strength.

"Curry!" Kirby yelled out suddenly in a cheery voice despite the approaching enemies, and Ike was off balanced by the disruption of the serious mood caused by the joy emanating from his fellow smasher.

Sure enough, over on the left tiled platform was the spicy red goodness that Kirby had yelled about upon sight along with an approaching blue alloy. Kirby could not stand for this though, fears of the alloy munching on his food (though he had not taken into account the fact that the alloys were incapable of eating) ran across his mind and adrenaline burst through him, urging his little feet to push off the ground with as much force as they could usher and for the gluttonous hero to deliver a blow to the face of the oncoming female golem.

Ike, knowing the habits of the gluttonous hero from his experience in battle against him, knew that the puffballs attention would be squarely focused on the curry and on nothing else. Thus he decided to lend a helping hand, leaping over Kirby and nailing a green alloy who was trying to take advantage of Kirby's current distraction. The green alloy had not been defeated though; in fact he had bounced off the floor and flew away from the stage slowly giving the mechanical opponent plenty of time to recover by using his special flight ability. By now though Kirby had finished snacking on the spicy curry, slurping it off the lighted flooring, and while spurting super hot curry enduced fireballs from his mouth gave chase to the flying alloy with his own flying abilities.

The green alloy tried to fly above the ensuing barrage of fireballs streaming from the blazing hot mouth of Kirby but had used up all it's flight energy trying to regain ground and was buffeted by the flames. The green was lucky to have received little knockback as the flames were lacking in strength but it's luck ran out as Ike had been waiting on the top platform, ready for any appearing enemies. Instead a green alloy had arrived, wounded and unable to dodge the man's mighty sword stroke.

On ground level Kirby had landed and began to use the spicy curry power up to its full use, utilising the flames to rack up damage on the various spawning alloys. Ike on the other hand had just released a burst of flames, singeing a alloy when he noticed a familiar metallic ball of red and white, laying on the floor. Seemingly missed by Kirby, who had run past the Pokémon capturing device, Ike jumped down to retrieve the Pokéball. Kirby's flames were still spewing from his mouth and were fortunate for doing so as otherwise Ike would have been attacked viciously by two eager to fight red alloys who had run up to attack the mercenary as he picked up the Pokéball.

"Go!" Ike said with mild enthusiasm as he tossed the Pokéball to the ground.

The ball landed and a metallic click rung through the air, accompanied by the sounds of running, leaping and fighting. A flash of light lit up the battle field like a sunrise in the centre of the stage. Glowing alongside the day's warming sunlight, Latios emerged from the Pokéball, only to fly seemingly off the stage and out of the battle zone. Such an event did not make the duo falter, rather this was expected, and the two proceeded to take out a few of the enemies while they could.

As more alloys materialised from sky and landed, ready to strike at the two protagonists the dragon/psychic types, Latios and Latias come swooping in, taking away the various cold exterior foes and clearing the stage. Knowing full well Latios and Latias would not last long the two dropped down, their troubles on hold for a moment as the two gave time to catch their breath. The air whipped and whirled from the twin dragon's flight and the two could feel it on their skin, a cold refreshing air for them that rustled hair and uplifted spirits whilst a torrent of oncoming destruction for the targets of said attack. As the two had predicted though the Pokémon eventually flew away, the lone leaved tree swayed to a halt and three new alloys came fresh from whatever dimension they come from.

Kirby jumped up and struck the blue alloy away before she could even land her feet on the ground whereas Ike used his trademark Aether attack to pull in his foes and send them away. Surprisingly though the three foes were not sent far enough to take them out and were beginning to recover their way back to the stage.

"So it seems they've gotten stronger." Ike commented, unfazed by the increasing power of the alloys.

"Poyo." Kirby chirped, nodding his head/body, understanding that with the amount of foes defeated the level of alloys was slowly rising.

The two smashers spun round and ran to each other's destination, Kirby flying up and taking out a green alloy who had intended to get the jump on Ike while the blue haired swordsman swung Ragnell with ferocious force upon a blue alloy who had been pursuing Kirby. The red alloy had now recovered, picking his bulkier, metallic body off the floor and charging at the closest member of the duo, Kirby. Kirby halted his movements with two swift punches before back flipping and delivering a kick to the chin of the attacking alloy.

Ike on one side and Kirby on the other, proceeded to eliminate the swarm of alloys that came at them, clearing the arena of all foes that descended, ready to fight. With brutal impaling stabs and the occasional Eruption, Ike battled his way through the oncoming wave of alloys, assisted by Kirby through several kicks.

When trouble dawned on one of them the other one would save the day. For instance a blue alloy went unnoticed by the adorable pink bubble of joy but when the mechanised golem dashed out too attack it ended up meeting with Ike's sword. Having just swung the hefty blade the mercenary was unable to avoid the horned alloy of yellow that came from behind to grab him. Other alloys were eager to take advantage of this, and two such alloys went on to pile there attacks on Ike, still held firmly in the smaller, yellow alloy's clutches. Their attention routed to the Emblem hero only though meant that Kirby could fly up high and come down as a solid rock, crushing the yellow and green alloys to dust. The red alloy was more aware than his other two companions and managed to get away from the plummeting Stone attack, ready also to strike again at the tag team it faced.

Kirby chose this time to get out of his inderstructable rock transformation, as the only enemy who was on the field was being kept busy by Ike. Pebbles flew as the stone shattered returning Kirby to his regular pink self. This also meant he was exposed to the dangers of damage and knockback once again, as a bob-bomb approached him earnestly.

"Uh-oh!" Kirby squeaked, jumping swiftly onto the platform above and out of harm's way. The bomb strolled on the ground level out of the way of the two combatants who perched on opposite platforms. A green alloy coming down from the middle was swiftly grabbed by the bulky arms of the blue haired swordsman and then tossed aside.

Ike, having rid himself of his nearby nuisance, jumped down to confront a Yellow alloy, raising his sword to strike. Landing though had caused him to stall and the yellow alloy threw its metallic fist, bopping the swordsman on the chin before firing another metal punch into Ike's face. The man was merely buffeted by the weak blows but knew that the damage would soon build up and getting hit at all was a mistake on his part, and realised it could be a fatal one as the bull horned alloy readied another, stronger punch. Suddenly the alloy flinched and his legs staggered, Kirby having come from behind delivered his own fast punches, allowing Ike the much wanted opportunity to swing his sword and cut through the alloy.

"Thanks." Ike murmured to his ally, his head lowered too Kirby's height having lowered himself in his swing of the Ragnell.

The Popstar resident beamed as a flash came between the two, and a glass cased trophy stand appeared from the light.

"Assist!" Kirby announced happily as Ike did not hesitate to raise the assist trophy high above his head.

A flash of light and one shattering of glass later a yellow star with bubbly blue eyes and a joyous smile came out.

"Starfy!" Kirby cheered, running up to and hugging the similar height friend of his while Ike contemplated on how he wished to have summoned a stronger assist trophy.

Not that much time for thought was allowed as a red alloy, eager to fight, came down to the floor, and attempted to attack the two protagonists and their cloud dwelling assistant, only to have his attack dodged and see before him Ike with his sword held over one shoulder. Ike suddenly ran forth at unexpected speeds, slicing at said unexpected speeds and eliminating the alloy with his Quick Draw.

The smasher capable of flight took to the skies with his final cutter, drawing a sword and leaping vertically at a nearby blue alloy, whereas Ike was alerted to a yellow alloy that had gotten caught in Stafy's spin and knowing that he could not hurt the enthusiastic star with his attacks the warrior shot forth once more with a Quick Draw. The yellow was quick, escaping first from Stafy's spinning attack and then hopping over the Greil mercenary. The alloy was cocky though, and in thinking it was out of the fire realised it had just jumped into the pan, the pan being the shooting energy blade from Kirby's Final Cutter. Stafy continued to spin about the place, despite the remaining alloy's being on the other side of the stage, not that it mattered for darting forth at the feminine alloy was Ike and his large gleaming sword had come with him, shooting the blue alloy off the stage.

Enemies were constantly materialising, the parade of onslaught continuing as without break Ike and Kirby dealt with the alloys. The scene of the intense battle gradually began to change, as the day shifted from morning to afternoon, the blue fading as red, orange and yellow took over the sky. The duo took out numerous alloys and never noticed the change in time, or how the afternoon was barely in existence for night was approaching rapidly. Soon night had dwelled, flickering stars being a constant source of light but for now a Eruption fuelled Hothead that sped on the roads of the stage served as a beacon of natural light.

Stafy had long since departed, vanishing in a flurry of light, teleporting back to the smaller, nearby smash castle where the assist trophies spent their days. But this was of no concern to the duo as they had been defending themselves well even before the star came to lend a hand and with the current roaming hothead most of the foes were burnt to cinders.

As of now while Ike struck a few foes and powered up the hothead more and more as part of the team's strategy, Kirby has grabbed hold of a super scope and began to charge the sniping laser cannon. Unfortunately Kirby charged and only charged, for when he released the large yellow orb of power from the barrel of the gun it did not hit a thing. Charging it up once again the little puffball fired the humming super scope, and once more forgot to aim. Kirby had missed his target, his currently bewildered stationary targets.

Huffing in embarrassment in a manner similar to Jigglypuff Kirby barked "Poyo" and threw the super scope away. The super scope then hit a yellow alloy and killed it.

The remaining two green, blue and red alloy decided, after giggling to themselves despite their lack of speech, decided to get serious. The blue alloy started things off by manoeuvring over to Kirby and slapping him with the back of her hand. Knocking the puffball away she proceeded to jump over too Ike, pushing him off of his platform with a nudge and leaving him prey to the gang of alloys. Kirby had by now gotten back to the stage after the minor attack struck and lunged, delivering a strong, fast kick to the back of a red alloy and a way the golem went.

The huntress blue alloy came down upon Ike, who was still sprawled across the floor. The moment the metal feet touched the floor Ike pulled himself up and hopping up barely off the ground, raised his sword and knocked the alloy away. Two greens waddled behind Ike, ready to strike, but from between Ike's legs a pokéball was thrown by Kirby and with a flash of light a Chickorita appeared. One of the circular alloys tried to jump out of the way of the oncoming Razor Leaf attack but ended up jumping into Regneil.

The green collided with a red and both the alloys went through the blast line. Green seemed to be a popular colour and brand of alloy for now many a green alloy jumped onto the stage only to have their coats of paint shattered by a puffballs kicks and a swordsman's blazing powers that unleashed flames upon them. During all this though a different colour, a red alloy, mixed in with the crowd and kicked Kirby who was nudged by the light blow. Kirby proceeded to tear the alloy apart in such a manner that it cannot be told and of such that one would never think such a cute fellow be capable of.

The alloys lacked fear and so a yellow alloy charged at the back turned puffball without hesitation. Kirby dodged in the nick of time and as he went in to finish off the alloy the golem realised it wasn't fear he lacked but common sense.

In this time Ike had noticed a spicy curry just below where he was stationed and noticing the preoccupied ally of his he thought that for once he should have a taste of the luxurious meal and item. Stabbing his sword into the platform to whom his feet stood on he unleashed his Eruption attack on an unsuspecting alloy and clambered down through the platform. Landing before the curry Ike was close as could be to eating the item when from the corner of his eye he noticed a yellow alloy lumbering his way.

"Looks like I'll have to take care of him first." The mercenary uttered, grasping Ragnell firmly and swinging with power, striking the alloy before it could attempt to attack back.

"I'll also take care while I'm at it." Ike said, swinging himself round with his sword in tow and lightly cutting cross the nearby blue alloy's body.

In this time Ike was keeping himself busy and Kirby, quick to act on his stomach, snuck up on the poor, helpless spicy curry and gobbled it down just likes its ancestor. The blue haired swordsman was annoyed to find fireballs shooting from his alloys mouth again and not his own but was relieved for the items effect, a mass of streaming fireballs, too begin pushing back the enemies. Kirby now aided by his spicy curry powers began to push the alloys to the far left of the stage but this was only for the then materialised foes and not for the recently materialised alloy that sought to duel with Ike. Ike yelled and the alloy stood no chance as he was swept into an Aether attack.

Kirby returned from his exploits, having sped after his captured alloys through the air and now awaiting the sound of them falling past the blast line to be heard, showed mock shock at seeing a somewhat irritated mercenary. Twiddling his imaginative thumbs Kirby chuckled, leading for the fire emblem protagonist to shrug and continue the task at hand.

Running too and fro Kirby was able to push the majority of alloys that attacked off the edge except of course for the greens who, being based off of Kirby, were capable of flight. These were thus sent to the next world (In truth they simply faded away and were reborn for further use as dummies) by a muscular man wielding a sword larger than most people. This was working well but eventually the curry ran out and it was back to the game of just beat up any nearby alloys (not that the duo had anything against this strategy).

Tired from the battling, Kirby's concentration slipped and a red alloy landed a fist into his face, knocking him back a bit. Ike, always willing to fight for his friends blocked the next intended attack of Kirby and countered with a hefty swing of his hefty sword.

A smile adorned Kirby's face "Thanks."

Ike said not a word as he jumped over to his ally and along with him charged up their smash attacks, delivering the two strong blows to take out two green alloys. One green was not hit enough though as he proceeded to recover and float back down to the stage. Kirby was prepared to fly up and finish the weakened alloy off but Ike, who was not going to stand around and wait just because he couldn't fly, used his sword to bat up a blue urina. The object collided with the alloy and the spikes in its body sprung out, piercing the metal flesh of the creature and knocking him up and over the blast line.

Now Ike and Kirby were approaching the end of the match and with their energy mostly drained by the ongoing fleet of opponents they put on tough faces and readied the last of what they could muster. Ike leaped up to the top platform after dealing with two alloys and expected to meet Kirby there but the puffball had a change of mind when he saw the assist trophy appear and went on to grab. Using his fin like arms Kirby raised the glass stand and summoned forth the Excitebikes, a group of small retro cyclists.

Ike planned to follow his companion and take cover with the protection the rally of bikers where offering but was bundled by an array of colours as one of each alloy came down upon him. Lowering his sword Ike proceeded to raise the blade and swing it over his head, slashing each of the foes away into the sky. The bikers were knocking the alloys away but after a bit they began to drive off the edge.

"Three!" The announcer boomed, signalling the end of the match.

Ike breathed a sigh of relief whereas Kirby smiled, sending one last alloy away with his trusted hammer.

"Two!" The announcer once again boomed, Ike and Kirby eager to embrace their glory and already posing.

"One!" The announcer called out and with but a second the match was over. Kirby and Ike completed the 3 minute multi man brawl with 117 Knocked Out alloys.

* * *

The teleporting devices hummed a sound closest to an earthquake but one with static buzzing constantly. A bright flash shone inside the capsules, visible only from the glass window on each one before a smasher materialised in each capsule. They opened simultaneously, a foggy steam emitted as the doors opened and out came, drizzling with sweat, the two warriors Ike and Kirby.

The teleportation used by the smash bros capsule machines were usually reliable and offered a hazardless experience but such care was focused on the main matches and so the STADIUM equipment, aside from the Home-run bat contest, often left the competitors shaky. The two displayed it as they panted heavily, the blue haired warrior stumbled forward and out of the machiene as the pink dreamlander flopped out, exhausted from the vigorous battle.

Ike steadied his breathing and peered up to the monitor to notice the team's record.

"117, never got that many before." Ike mumbled, restoring his energy and then looking over to his teammate.

Said teammate was laying against the electric blue striped wall, panting still, and enjoying the current rest. Ike decided to take a breather as well, inhaling deeply before striding over to Kirby and offering a hand.

"That was...surprisingly enjoyable...thank you."

The baby like denizen of Pop star stared at the offered hand as if it were cheese on a mousetrap, unused to seeing the mercenary offer the said gesture, but Kirby happens to be not a very smart mouse and grasped onto the hand with both fins. With a slight tug the fire emblem swordsman pulled Kirby up onto his feet but realised as he raised his hand that Kirby had forgotten, or more likely intentionly, to let go. Ike stared at Kirby at head level, his blue eyes questioning why the gluttonous child had yet to relieve his hand of his grasp. Snickering, Kirby swung from Ike's arm like a branch and flipped onto the ground.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered to Ike as he did a little victory dance similar to one of his poses but longer and bounding about more with hops.

Watching in slight amusement Ike asked all of a sudden "Do you want to go another round?"

Kirby froze and looked over to Ike, who carried his usual stiff but welcoming expression.

"I asked if you want to have another go at the multi-man." Ike repeated once more, this time pointing back at the STADIUM teleporting capsules for good measure.

Kirby seemed to think on this for a second, drawing his dance to an abrupt close and raising a fin-like hand to his imaginary chin. Rubbing on the dream chin, a grin soon grew on the puffballs face as he pointed towards Ike.

"Are you up for it?"

* * *

_**I do not - nor do I claim to - own any characters I use in this story as they belong to their respective series and owners.**_

**_Here we have my third oneshot for the smash bros section which I hope you enjoyed. This was my first time writing about a character from a series I'm unfamiliar with and I can only hope Ike is in character. Please do tell if he is or not. _****__****I would also like to know if this method of writing was successful, to whom I hope it is as it takes ages recording all the details of such an intense, enemy filled battle.**

_**So to finish off I'd like to say happy birthday to my little brother, PICKLED CHEESE, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this fanfic and cheerio!**_


End file.
